


Nothing Left to Say

by duster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Grief/Mourning, sansby if u want it to be i know i want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duster/pseuds/duster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first time Papyrus dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left to Say

**Author's Note:**

> really dunno, man.

It didn’t hit him until he got home. He opened the door and stepped inside. It was quiet. Empty. Loneliness permeated every inch of the building. This was no longer home. He could feel it was missing something. The red scarf felt like it weighed a tonne in his hands.

It hit him like a hammer. Papyrus was gone. He was dead. His only reason for living was gone. Sans couldn’t stand any longer. He crumbled to the floor in the middle of the living room.

He clutched at his own skull and shook. Papyrus was dead, _dead_. He wasn’t coming back. He was alone now. Nothing but dust to keep him company. There was nothing left for him. _Papyrus was dead_.

His breathing had gone erratic and his mind fractured. What was he going to do now? How could he bear to live without Papyrus? He was _nothing_ without his brother. He felt so lost and alone. He knew it was his fault. He had done nothing to protect his brother. He had turned up late and saw his brother being murdered. Too late. Why couldn’t he have been faster? Tried harder? Why did he have to let his brother die alone?

He felt like the walls were closing in on him. He didn’t need to breath but he was suffocating. The loss was too great. He had nothing left. The house was empty without him. _He_ was empty.

A phone rang. It was his but it felt far away. He managed to fish it out of his pockets with shaky hands. It was Grillby. He didn’t know what to do. He answered the phone.

“….Sans,” Grillby said instantly.

Sans couldn’t talk. He was gasping.

“I’m coming over.”

The phone hung up. He dropped it like it stung him.

His hands dug into his skull and he shook harder. This was hell. This was it. It was hell without Papyrus. Nothing was worth living for now. Now that he practically _let_ his brother die.

A sob wrenched itself from his chest but no tears came. He couldn’t even cry for the loss of his own brother. What kind of sibling was he? One that didn’t even try to save him; one that couldn’t cry after his death? He was horrible. Awful. He was worthless now.

Sans heard the door open but it didn’t register. Warmth seeped into the house but it did not fill the hole on his heart. A flaming hand touched him and he flinched violently.

He looked up at Grillby, terror in his eyes. He was hopeless and lost.

Grillby did not speak. He gently pulled Sans’ hands away from his skull and held them tight in his own. He looked at Sans in the eyes. And, without a word, he pulled Sans from his position on the floor and into his arms.

“He’s dead,” Sans cried, gripping Grillby’s shirt in his fingers.

Grillby just held him tight, listening to the broken wails and half-formed thoughts that passed through Sans’ mouth. He could do nothing as the brother-less skeleton cried into his clothing. He barely felt the tears sizzle from his body.

Instead, he leaned his head against Sans’ and let his warmth spread. Sans was a wreck now, more than he ever had been. There was nothing the fire elemental could do but be there for him.

“I’m sorry,” Sans said softly. “I’m so sorry, Papyrus.”

Grillby watched as the broken skeleton cried himself to sleep and he continued to hold him.

That day, a brilliant light had been snuffed out. But the world continued to turn.

This wouldn’t be the last time Sans would watch his brother die.


End file.
